


Climb Aboard Angel

by emmainthealps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmainthealps/pseuds/emmainthealps
Summary: Dean insists that Cas take an unusual seat.  Sam agrees.  Castiel does not.  Silly Christmas drabble.





	

Climb Aboard Angel.

 

‘But I don’t want to get on there!’

Castiel shook his head at Dean.  ‘I’m not doing it.  I really am not.’

Dean grinned and smirked, ‘Come on Cas, hop on it.  I promise you wont regret it.’

Castiel sighed and looked at the man before him, childlike joy covering his face.  Not an emotion that Castiel had seen many times on his face.

‘It’s too big, I can’t sit there comfortably…’

‘You’ll be fine!’ Castiel sighed, and thought about giving in.  He did want Dean to be happy, and Christmas time was never a happy time for the Winchesters.  But before he could make a decisions Sam walked in.

‘Oh hey Cas! Just who we needed.’

Castiel raised his eyes to the ceiling and sighed. ‘Not you too!’

‘Go on Cas, it was made for you.  Hop on. Dean will love it.’ Sam said, nodding at the older Winchester.

‘I sure will Cas.’ Dean said still grinning.

‘Oh fine then. But you two made me.’

Castiel took off his trench coat and made himself as comfortable as he could.

Dean threw his head back in joy.

Sam let out a bark of laughter.

Castiel sat, legs crossed atop a beautifully decorated Christmas tree.

Dean let out a hoot of laughter. ‘Cas! Hah! We really have an angel at the top of the tree.’

The hallways of the men of letters bunker echoed with Winchester laughter, and one angel’s complaints.


End file.
